Healing Hearts
by lazywriter123
Summary: Spencer caught his girlfriend cheating on him. His heart now broken, his team helps him pick up the pieces and help him regain his confidence. Could his relationship be saved or will he find another on his path of healing his heart?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer practically raced up the stairs to his apartment, well Robin's and his apartment that is. A bouquet of flowers in his hand and a big smile on his face. He just got home from a long case in Florida, Miami. He was dying to see his girlfriend who he has been with for over three years. Tonight was a big night for him indeed.

For about a month of thinking he finally decided that he would ask her to marry him. He picked out a diamond ring with an inscription on the inside part of the silver band. _My heart will always belong to you my fallen angel_. Spencer heart swelled with joy when he first gazed at the ring. He felt as if he was on a cloud and wanted to see her expression when he would show her the ring. Although in the past he may have been more hesitant to do such a thing, Robin helped him find such confidence and happiness in the years they spent together.

When Spencer got to the door he opened it quickly and made sure the little black box was in his pocket. He decided that he would get a bottle of wine out and sit on the balcony, and then he would pop the question. He walked inside the apartment to find that it was dark. "She must be asleep" he thought.

But as he walked closer to the bedroom door, he heard…sounds. Spencer frowned as he found that the close he got to the door, the louder the sounds got.

When he opened the door, he felt his heart drop to his feet. He saw his Robin…the heart outside his body…the woman of his dreams…in bed with another man. They heard him open the door and she gasped when he saw his face. He was speechless and just stood there. Is heart shattered into a million pieces and fell to the floor in a heap. She got up and dressed quickly and so did the other man. "Next time make sure he's still at work Robin" the man snarled and left the apartment.

She sat on the bed in sweatpants and a tee-shirt. Spencer simply couldn't move, like he was bolted to the floor. Soon enough, tears fell from his eyes. "…Robin…why" he whispered.

She sighed, "I'm sorry Spencer…I really am."

"How long…"

She didn't answer and Spencer felt himself become more frustrated. "How long Robin" he asked more sternly.

"A year…"

He nearly dropped to the floor; she had been cheating on him for so long. "So what am I to you…just some backup while you bring other men into our house…OUR BED?"

"Please…Spencer…"

"I don't want to hear it Robin!"

Spencer went to the closet and got out a suitcase, he started to pack his clothes and toiletries. "What are you doing" she cried.

"Leaving…you really think that I'm okay with the fact you sleep with others while I do everything to love you and make you happy. I know I have cases and I can't be here all the time but I try to make it work."

She stood silently and crossed her arms. "Spencer…I'm so sorry.

"Stop…just stop…" he said, quietly sobbing as well.

Then he walked up to her and placed his hands on her cheeks. "I love you so much Robin…"

He couldn't look at her now…and maybe never again. "I'll be back for the rest of my things tomorrow."

He took his now packed suitcase and left the apartment. He got out his cell phone and called Morgan.

"Hey, Morgan…can I please come over…I need a place for the night" he said, but also silently crying.

"Of course Reid…are you ok?"

"No…no I'm not…I'll be there in ten minutes…"

He ended the call and got back in his car. He took out the black ring box from his pocket. He opened it and gazed at the ring. His fallen angel betrayed him long ago. He started the car and drove off.

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Morgan opened the door for Spencer when he arrived at his house. He helped Spencer bring his suitcase in. He told Spencer to go sit in the living room while he would make them some coffee. Spencer sat on the couch but the tears kept flowing down his cheeks. After several minutes, Morgan came back with two cups of coffee. He sat down next to Spencer and gave him a cup of coffee.

"Reid…what happened" he asked calmly and gently.

Spencer made a choked sob for a minute and then took a deep breath to answer.

"Its Robin…she has been cheating on me for a year Morgan…a year."

Morgan was in complete shock, Robin of all people. She never seemed like that sort of person to betray someone like that. But then again, he has always known that people are not always what they appear to be. It was at that moment that Spencer started to cry again, Morgan placed a hand on his shoulder and kept telling him that it was going to be alright.

Spencer contemplated whether or not to tell him that he was going to ask Robin to marry her tonight, but that would only cause Morgan to become even more upset and enraged. Best to tell him later, when things are calmer.

Morgan let him sleep in the guest bedroom and then they would drive to work together. Morgan told him that he would help him find a new place to live if he wanted too but for now Spencer can live with him.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$##$##$

The drive to work was quiet. Spencer had bags under his eyes and his eyes were still puffy with tears. He looked like hell; that was to say the least. Morgan told him that he should talk to the team about this for some moral support. Spencer shook his head, "No I don't want them to be dragged into this."

"Why" Morgan asked.

"I'm…humiliated about it."

Morgan was surprised, "Why would you be humiliated about her cheating on you?"

"Because…I never noticed a thing and I couldn't keep her happy so she went off to someone else. I couldn't make the love of my life happy and want to stay with me. I feel like a failure."

Morgan gripped Spencer's collar and gave him a dark look.

"You listen to me, Reid. This is NOT your fault. She is the one who thought it was ok to see someone else. It's her problem if she can't see the love and devotion you have for her. It's her own damn loss. It also shows what kind of person she really is. You don't need a selfish person like her."

Spencer was stunned by his words not because they were so blunt and harsh; it was because they were the truth. She was the cheater; therefore she was the one to blame. Still, he can't help but feel like some of the fault was his.

Should he had spent more time with her and got his head of books…maybe this wouldn't have happened.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

At the office, the team immediately noticed how tired and upset Spencer looked. JJ, Prentiss and Garcia walked up to him and asked if he was alright. The others, Hotch and Rossi, looked at the small group, also concerned.

Spencer told them he will tell them in the conference room.

There he explained what happened last night and then all hell broke loose.

"That backstabbing…unbelievable…all out BITC H" shouted Garcia.

JJ and Prentiss looked just as upset. Hotch looked down at his hands on the table, he knew the feeling that Spencer was feeling, pain and heartbreak. The same he felt when he lost Haley as a wife and then saw her lying dead. The pain of losing someone who will always hold your heart.

Rossi too knew this feeling, losing someone to another. Betray stung…no…it burned.

Spencer sat in the chair and decided he should tell them now…after all what in the hell was he going to do with the ring now?

Spencer took out a small black ring box from his pocket. The team was completely stunned. The severity of the situation was now much, much worse than before.

Just then Spencer's cell phone went off. He got it out and saw the number and knew who it was…Robin.

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer stared down at the phone and then looked up at his team. Their eyes darkened with retaliation that it was Robin calling. Garcia shook her head, "Don't answer her…she did enough" she said icily.

Spencer nodded and put his phone away, he didn't want to talk to her…at least not now. He truly wanted was some straight answers from her. Why and what made her do what she did.

His heart was just falling to pieces again just thinking about it. He put the phone away and let it ring until it stopped. A small tear fell down his face. Morgan put his hand on Spencer's shoulder and gave him a small smile.

"Everything will be alright, Reid."

"Yeah Reid your three times better than her" said JJ.

Spencer gave a sad smile and sniffed quietly, "Still…I just wish I knew…why."

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Two weeks after Robin was caught with another man, Spencer moved all his things into Morgan's place. The team took him out to dinner every night after work; they wanted to comfort him in his time of great emotional stress and depression.

After all his was going to propose to her, only to find he was a second wheel in Robin's agenda. Garcia found out, thanks to friends and secret sources that she had been with multiple men for over a year. She gave quite a name for herself. In fact people heard her saying about how gullible Spencer was that she had him wrapped around her figure, that way she had a nice place to stay with a guy who hand plenty of cash flowing in. Garcia was enraged when she heard about this. The rest of the team was less then amused. But they didn't dare to tell Spencer, he was in enough pain as it is.

One day, after work he decided to go to his favorite coffee shop. After getting his coffee he sat down at a table to drink and read the paper since he had no time that morning.

Next to him, at another table, was a woman wearing jeans, a striped shirt, a long, black jacket and had died purple hair. She looked…fascinating yet charming. But Spencer immediately went back to his paper. He didn't see her glance at him and smile to herself.

When Spencer left the coffee shop, he couldn't stop thinking about her…she wondered if she went to that coffee shop often.

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

After another two weeks, Spencer went the coffee shop as much as he could. Every time he went he saw her, when he saw her the second time he asked her name. It was Nicole.

She was an artist that made everything from stuff she finds at thrift stores and junk yards. Overall she was pretty successful. She really liked Spencer's intellect and Spencer liked her witty banter and creative mind. In fact at one point, they did a painting together. Which consisted of throwing paint balloons at the canvas…and mostly each other. They were becoming fast friends. Still, Spencer had a slight pain in his heart…for his Robin.

One night, the team went to the local bar after a case they did in Washington. They were sitting around, having drinks and so on. Spencer was in a great mood and has been since he met Nicole. She wanted to come but she had to finish a painting by Tuesday for a buyer that wanted to put her work in his gallery. Spencer was very happy for her. As the night progressed, they saw Robin come into the bar…with the same guy Spencer caught in bed with Robin.

The team tried to stay as far as possible but the couple was basically flaunting their relationship by kissing and hugging at the bar.

"Does she not see us or is she trying to get Spencer upset" growled Garcia.

JJ and Prentiss were also not too keen on Spencer's ex being at there.

"I say we leave" said JJ. They nodded and quietly they started to get ready to leave the bar. Suddenly the boyfriend noticed Spencer and shouted, "Hey Robin isn't that the guy you kept around in your apartment."

Oh that tares it, thought Garcia. She went over to Robin and grabbed her arm. "Listen up and listen good, you have no right to be faulting about in her with your little boyfriend when you know perfectly well that we come her all the time. Are you trying to make Spencer feel like crap or something? Well let me tell you something, he is a lot better then you are because he cared for you and loved you. Did you know that he was going to propose you?"

She gasped.

"That's right, but you don't deserve that ring or Spencer. So do us and him a favor and just go away and stay away."

Garcia turned to the boyfriend, "As for you, keep your mouth shut! In any case you're the guy she keeps around, bet you can't even keep a real girl for five seconds."

Garcia left the bar with the others and they looked shocked at her.

Spencer gave her a big hug, "Thanks Penny."

"Any time Spencer."

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Several weeks after the chaos at the bar, Spencer finally mustered up the courage to ask Nicole out on a date. She happily agreed to and told him that there was a free concert in the park that weekend. They could make a picnic and enjoy the music. Spencer felt like he was on a cloud.

For the first time in a while, he truly felt himself falling in love all over again. Yet there was a small voice in the back of his mind that worried him.

_She could leave you too you know._

Spencer shook it off, NO; he was not going to let his past fears get the best of him. He WAS NOT weak. Still he wanted to make the date as perfect as possible and there was only one person he knew that could make that happen. Garcia.

#$#$#$$$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$

"So my Doctor of Love has a date. It's about damn time too."

Spencer gave her a look and then sighed, "Yes and I would like some…you know…help."

"Oh well you come to the right place, I know that since Robin was kicked out of the picture you haven't been out in a while. So this date is going to be the best date you'll ever have."

"…How?"

"Mama knows best my junior genius."

Spencer gulped.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Garcia and Spencer walked into the grocery store. "Ok Reid, first we need is the picnic food. Remember on a picnic no garlic or onions."

Garcia threw in some deli meats and a large French Baggett. She also got some fresh herbs and finally a case of fresh strawberries.

"It's strange…Robin and me never went on a picnic. She always detested bugs."

Garcia turned around and gave him an angry look, "Dr. Reid, stop thinking about her. She betrayed you for over a year and you still hold a torch for her, why?"

Spencer was taken aback, "I know but…"

"BUT nothing Reid, she did something that was unforgivable. Nicole seems like a really nice girl. I know it's hard to let go of things, especially those who you held dear. But…she is no good, you only deserve the best."

Spencer smiled and she hugged him before going to the checkout counter.

#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Spencer read the list of things he would need to pack on the night of his date.

Jacket

Basket of food (add a packet of mints)

Wear casual

Bring two blankets

Bring your favorite book

Bring two pillows

Bring a few lanterns

Finally, BE YOURSELF!

Spencer looked curiously at the list but decided to listen to her advice. He packed everything and soon enough he heard the doorbell ring.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#

Spencer laid out the blanket and served Nicole a sandwich he made for her and even brought wine. They talked while listening to the music but he noticed that she was shivering. He took out the extra blanket and they decided to lie back on the tree behind them. The pillows were a good idea.

The sun wasn't really setting yet and the music was getting softer.

"It's almost like a lullaby" said Nicole.

She noticed the book of Chaucer's work in the basket. "Oh Spencer I love Chaucer. Let's read it while listing to the music."

Spencer gave a big smile and read a passage in the book. He noticed that she was snuggling up next to him as he read. Spencer's heart fluttered in his chest. He continued to read until the concert was over and the sun had set.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
